


We're Okay (or not, depends on who you ask)

by Thamys020



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Contemplation, Cynical Kairi, Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)-centric, Kingdom Hearts is a very disturbing story, Multi, help these children, hinted sorikai, the kids aren't alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: What has the light ever done for her?





	We're Okay (or not, depends on who you ask)

**Author's Note:**

> Just my thoughts on Kingdom Hearts  
> Or what Kairi would probably think if she was as cynical as she is now.

What has the light ever done for her?    
As far as she knew, nothing. All the light did for her and her friends was hurt them, hurt their world. 

And that fucking mouse would laugh and tell them it was all going to be alright. 

But it wasn’t. 

They’re all traumatized. 

Plain and simple. 

When it all started (she heard from Sora) that  _ fucking mouse _ had  _ stopped doing his job _ and Destiny Islands, the only home she’d ever known, had been overrun, her heart had been  _ ripped from her fucking chest _ and put into poor Sora’s chest as well as Riku being kidnapped by anthropomorphic ants. Sora and Riku fought, which had torn them both apart, both lost their bodies, then got them back.

And all the shit started then, when they were  _ ten years old _ . When Sora basically did a kamikaze for her, and Riku got taken over. Ten. Years. Old.

Then she had lost all memory of Sora and Riku, her boys, and then got kidnapped  _ again _ , got a Keyblade, because giving weapons to teenagers is a  _ great _ idea, right? Oh, and killing random teenagers along the way, because no adventure is complete without some creative murder! 

And then the fucking mark of mastery test, ripping Sora and Riku even further apart, because tension!! 

Kairi was honestly at the end of her rope with that fucking mouse, and the fucking light. 

Oh, yeah, important detail. She was part of a master keyblade, so she’d probably have to  _ die _ and for god’s sakes, they are CHILDREN. 

They never asked to be brought, no, DRAFTED into a war. 

They should be enjoying the sun on the beach, maybe sharing a paopu fruit, maybe chasing each other down, teasing each other.

Their biggest concerns should be school, not  _ fucking monsters. _ Their nightmares should be rejection by their crushes, not  _ having their hearts ripped out of their chests _ . 

Long story short, Kairi knew this little saga they were having was going to kill her (most likely), and had already killed the Riku she knew from her youth, and was crushing Sora beneath its heel while the mouse laughed and said it was all okay. 

Well there’s news for you, your highness. 

It’s not okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> This Kairi is one cynical motherfucker.  
> I love her though.


End file.
